custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Henarck
Henarck is half of the essence of Artakha, divided by the Spear of Fusion, and a member of the Society of Guardians. Biography Creation Henarck was brought into being by an accident concerning a weapon known as the Spear of Fusion. Upon entering Artakha's fortress during the Brotherhood of Makuta's raid on the island, Makuta Kojol and his Vortixx assistant claimed the Kanohi Avohkii before being confronted by Artakha himself. After a brief, yet intense struggle, Kojol commanded his minion to unleash the Spear of Fusion's power upon Artakha, splitting the ancient ruler into two beings. Despite the nature of the split, Artakha was not affected in any way. In the time following his creation, Henarck was tolerated by Artakha, who allowed him to live within his fortress. Upon discovering Henarck's warrior-like traits, Artakha also made efforts to train his double in hopes he could serve a purpose to the world, often requesting Toa Skydrax to spar with him. Despite these efforts, however, Artakha quickly came to realize Henarck would be unable to meet his destiny spending his existence within the boundaries of the island. This lead him to suggest Henarck being recruited into a group known as the Society of Guardians, an organization dedicated to serving the greater good. Society of Guardians Following a training session with Skydrax, Henarck overheard a conversation between Artakha and the Toa of Air, shortly after which, Skydrax departed through a inter-dimensional portal. Deciding to follow him, Henarck dived through the portal after Skydrax, taking him to the Fortress of Ages, albeit; very roughly. Upon awakening, Henarck was guided to another chamber by the telepathic voice of Mersery, where he encountered a number of the group's senior members and their leader, Krataka. After a brief conversation, Henarck, in confusion and fear, fled the room and into the depths of the fortress, desperately trying to find a way to return to Artakha. After hiding himself in a room, Henarck found himself confronted by both Skydrax and Artakha, who explained the reasons why he had recommended him to join the Society. Krataka and his fellow agents then arrived, and after a moment of contemplation, Henarck agreed to join the Society. Roughly one year ago, he was sent to Bara Magna and captured by the mutant Skrall known as Greqnohk, who promptly stripped him of his mask and weapons and bound him in chains that drained him of his powers, granting Greqnohk the ability to relentlessly torturing him. Despite the inconstant amounts of pain he received, Henarck refused to diverge the information Greqnohk sought. At somepoint during this time, Henarck encountered the Skrall Verex and his companion Inzek, though the details of this meeting are not currently known. It is unknown what became of Henarck after this, though he evidentally managed to escape his captor. Roughly a year later, Ignika Nui came across Henarck, and asked for him to assist him in defeating the Gatherers. Henarck agreed, and he then returned with Ignika Nui to the Sanctuary, where he introduced himself. Along with Ignika Nui, Henarck explained that he had been stationed on Bara Magna for a while, and had formed a list of the places Skirvex, the Gatherers' leader, was likely to retreat to should thing get out of hand, unaware that Verex and Inzek were beginning to recall their previous encounter with him. A few days later, Henarck and Ignika Nui put two teams together to search for Skirvex, leaving another group behind to watch over the Sanctuary. They agreed that while Ignika Nui lead one group to the east, Henarck would lead the other toward the south. Soon after, the groups prepared to depart on their mission. Abilities & Traits In terms of personality, Henarck could be considered Artakha's polar opposite. A physical manifestation of Artakha's more impulsive side, Henarck, while highly intelligent and crafty, is impatient and reckless by nature. He initially had little patience for deep thought and complex strategies, though has matured significantly since being recruited into the Society. Like Artakha, however, Henarck is also a brilliant inventor and engineer. Henarck shares many of the abilities possessed by Artakha, including telepathy, teleportation, and hieghtened strength. He also possesses a connection to the power of Creation, a fundamental force of the Matoran Universe, having been infused with a portion of the Mask of Creation's energies while being formed. Though he is lacking experience in utilizing this power, he has the ability to imagine a completed product from raw materials and learn how to construct it. He can also create objects he already knows how to construct. Because of this power, Henarck possesses the ability to create independent of the Mask of Creation. In addition to the above, Henarck is an accomplished warrior, possessing significant skills in hand-to-hand and melee combat. Mask & Tools Henarck wears the Mask of Kinetic Absorbtion, which allows him to absorb kinetic energy, making himself stronger with every attack used against him. A drawback to this Kanohi is that it allows Henarck to absorb only so much energy before it begins to pain him, eventually forcing him to deactivate the mask and leaving him vulnurable to attack. As a sign of respect and honor to his "brother", Henarck had his Kanohi carved to resemble Artakha's Mask of Creation. Henarck once wielded a sword he used during his training matches against Toa Skydarx. After joining the Society, Henarck began utilizing a warhammer, which can be used for melee combat. It can also unleash powerful bolts of energy. Trivia *Henarck's name, mask, and many of the aspects aspects of his character were originally suggested by user Chicken Bond. Appearances *''New Beginnings'' *''Sands of Change'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Category:User:Toa Hydros Category:Society of Guardians